Destruction of Trust
by Scarlet Blue Frost
Summary: Yet another cat with a mysterious past enters the clans. She is careful not to speak, afraid of what she might say. With the fear of her father and a certain someone's brother, danger lurks when she's alone.
1. Chapter 1

I had wounds all over my body, I have tell someone what he does. I can't keep lying and saying that I got attacked by a clan cat. That will cause trouble for them. I walked over to where my mother and siblings are.

"Featherwing." My mother is a former clan cat. "Featherwing there's something I need to tell you."

"Don't worry, the clan cats aren't my friends anymore."

"No, it's not about that. Well it is, but not exactly that." Then my father came over.

"Who wants to go hunting?" he asked.

My mother turned to me. "Can it wait?"

I nodded my head. After they left, my father walked up to me. I had tears in my eyes. I missed what could be my only chance. He leaned close to me and whispered in my ear.

"If you want to live, you'll keep your mouth shut. Don't say a single word."

He started to walk away, but I shouted at him. "I don't want to live! I want to die! So please kill me!"

He walked over to me calmly. Too calmly. When he was right in front of me, he unsheathed his claws and scratched my face and he didn't stop attacking me after that. I don't remember exactly what happened because I fainted. When I woke up I heard him talking to my mother.

"What happened?" I heard Featherwing ask.

"I was on a walk and I heard her screech in pain and I found her alone and completely wounded. I bet it was one of those clan cats!" he hissed acting like he cared.

"No.. no it wasn't… It- it was h-him." I meowed quietly, my voice was harsh.

"You must be remembering it wrong."

"N-no I'm not."

"You must be. Why on earth would I attack my own daughter?"

I froze, I knew exactly why, but I wasn't allowed to say. He would torture me to death if I did. I had herbs on me. Did I forget to mention that Featherwing used to be a medicine cat? I sat up, still in pain, but I was afraid to stay laying. I walked out of the den, while he was 'explaining'. I started to head towards the clan borders. I'm not allowed to cross them though. I could hear someone calling my name.

"Rain! Rain wait up!" It was my brother, Pine.

I stopped and waited for him, he was the only one that knew the truth and that's because he almost walked in on my father abusing me but quickly walked away so my father wouldn't know that someone else knew.

"Rain, I'm going to take you to moms old clan, Thunderclan."

I nodded. I was too afraid to speak now.

He led me into clan territory. He led me through the part of it that was pure field. Once we got through that, we passed a giant rock. Eventually we were on Thunderclan territory, or at least I assume we were because we stopped. Pine turned to me.

"Will you be okay on your own now? The cats in this clan will find you, but they won't hurt you as long as you don't hunt."

"W-what about you? A-and what about our f-father?"

"I'll tell him that you died. I'll say that you got washed away in the river and I couldn't save you."

"S-so you'll b-be f-fine?"

"Yes I will. I'm going to go now. Okay?"

I nodded my head and watched him leave. Soon after he left, a patrol of cats came. A brown tabby she with amber eyes was growling at me.

"Blizzardflame shut up! Can't you see that she's injured?" A silver she with white paws and blue eyes meowed.

"Fine! Have it your way-"

She was interrupted by a yowl in the distance. My ears perked up.

"Pine!" I meowed quietly. I ran as fast as I could towards the yowl, which wasn't very fast.

The other cats followed me, I don't know why. Aren't they supposed to stay on their own territory? When I got to where the yowl came from, I saw Pine being attacked. It was four against one. Well now it will be four against two. I jumped onto one of the cats backs and to my surprise, the Thunderclan cats joined me in the fight, so now it's four against five. The cats that were attacking Pine ran off.

"Crap! Crowstar is going to be so pissed!" The brown tabby, Blizzardflame hissed.

"Nevermind that! Go get the medicine cat! Meet us at the border!" The silver she hissed.

She walked over to Pine and let him lean against her shoulder and a white she cat with cream spots and green eyes let me lean on her. We walked to the border. When we got to the border, Blizzardflame, and a black tom were there, waiting. Pine and I both laid down. The black tom didn't introduce himself. He just got to work healing us right away. When he finished, Pine and I got up. Pine was the first to speak.

"I have to go!"

I turned to him. "Pine no. He'll-" I stopped myself before giving away too much. The Thunderclan cats looked at me funny, but I ignored it.

"I'll be fine, and if I die, it will be me dying in your place. I wouldn't want to die any other way."

"Okay. Take care of the others."

Blizzardflame was the first Thunderclan cat to speak in a while.

"You can both stay in Thunderclan."

"No, I can't. If I do, then my sisters life is on the line. I don't want her dead." Pine meowed.

"Okay, if that's your choice. Do you want one of us to bring you safely across Windclan territory?"

"No, I've already caused too much trouble for you guys." With that, Pine walked away, back in the direction of home. I stared in the direction he went as grief flooded over me.


	2. Chapter 2

I had wounds all over my body, I have tell someone what he does. I can't keep lying and saying that I got attacked by a clan cat. That will cause trouble for them. I walked over to where my mother and siblings are.

"Featherwing." My mother is a former clan cat. "Featherwing there's something I need to tell you."

"Don't worry, the clan cats aren't my friends anymore."

"No, it's not about that. Well it is, but not exactly that." Then my father came over.

"Who wants to go hunting?" he asked.

My mother turned to me. "Can it wait?"

I nodded my head. After they left, my father walked up to me. I had tears in my eyes. I missed what could be my only chance. He leaned close to me and whispered in my ear.

"If you want to live, you'll keep your mouth shut. Don't say a single word."

He started to walk away, but I shouted at him. "I don't want to live! I want to die! So please kill me!"

He walked over to me calmly. Too calmly. When he was right in front of me, he unsheathed his claws and scratched my face and he didn't stop attacking me after that. I don't remember exactly what happened because I fainted. When I woke up I heard him talking to my mother.

"What happened?" I heard Featherwing ask.

"I was on a walk and I heard her screech in pain and I found her alone and completely wounded. I bet it was one of those clan cats!" he hissed acting like he cared.

"No.. no it wasn't… It- it was h-him." I meowed quietly, my voice was harsh.

"You must be remembering it wrong."

"N-no I'm not."

"You must be. Why on earth would I attack my own daughter?"

I froze, I knew exactly why, but I wasn't allowed to say. He would torture me to death if I did. I had herbs on me. Did I forget to mention that Featherwing used to be a medicine cat? I sat up, still in pain, but I was afraid to stay laying. I walked out of the den, while he was 'explaining'. I started to head towards the clan borders. I'm not allowed to cross them though. I could hear someone calling my name.

"Rain! Rain wait up!" It was my brother, Pine.

I stopped and waited for him, he was the only one that knew the truth and that's because he almost walked in on my father abusing me but quickly walked away so my father wouldn't know that someone else knew.

"Rain, I'm going to take you to moms old clan, Thunderclan."

I nodded. I was too afraid to speak now.

He led me into clan territory. He led me through the part of it that was pure field. Once we got through that, we passed a giant rock. Eventually we were on Thunderclan territory, or at least I assume we were because we stopped. Pine turned to me.

"Will you be okay on your own now? The cats in this clan will find you, but they won't hurt you as long as you don't hunt."

"W-what about you? A-and what about our f-father?"

"I'll tell him that you died. I'll say that you got washed away in the river and I couldn't save you."

"S-so you'll b-be f-fine?"

"Yes I will. I'm going to go now. Okay?"

I nodded my head and watched him leave. Soon after he left, a patrol of cats came. A brown tabby she with amber eyes was growling at me.

"Blizzardflame shut up! Can't you see that she's injured?" A silver she with white paws and blue eyes meowed.

"Fine! Have it your way-"

She was interrupted by a yowl in the distance. My ears perked up.

"Pine!" I meowed quietly. I ran as fast as I could towards the yowl, which wasn't very fast.

The other cats followed me, I don't know why. Aren't they supposed to stay on their own territory? When I got to where the yowl came from, I saw Pine being attacked. It was four against one. Well now it will be four against two. I jumped onto one of the cats backs and to my surprise, the Thunderclan cats joined me in the fight, so now it's four against five. The cats that were attacking Pine ran off.

"Crap! Crowstar is going to be so pissed!" The brown tabby, Blizzardflame hissed.

"Nevermind that! Go get the medicine cat! Meet us at the border!" The silver she hissed.

She walked over to Pine and let him lean against her shoulder and a white she cat with cream spots and green eyes let me lean on her. We walked to the border. When we got to the border, Blizzardflame, and a black tom were there, waiting. Pine and I both laid down. The black tom didn't introduce himself. He just got to work healing us right away. When he finished, Pine and I got up. Pine was the first to speak.

"I have to go!"

I turned to him. "Pine no. He'll-" I stopped myself before giving away too much. The Thunderclan cats looked at me funny, but I ignored it.

"I'll be fine, and if I die, it will be me dying in your place. I wouldn't want to die any other way."

"Okay. Take care of the others."

Blizzardflame was the first Thunderclan cat to speak in a while.

"You can both stay in Thunderclan."

"No, I can't. If I do, then my sisters life is on the line. I don't want her dead." Pine meowed.

"Okay, if that's your choice. Do you want one of us to bring you safely across Windclan territory?"

"No, I've already caused too much trouble for you guys." With that, Pine walked away, back in the direction of home. I stared in the direction he went as grief flooded over me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay everybody, so far in this book I haven't used any foreshadowing really. This chapter is going to be Timberleafs point of view, in which you get to have foreshadowing with him is I remember. Enjoy!**

I woke up remembering when I saw Quietpaw shaking last night. Was she cold or scared? I couldn't figure out which one it was. When she woke up she had no traces of fear. I stood up and walked out of the den. I saw Silverbreeze, the deputy, making patrols.

"Good morning Timberleaf!" she called over to me, "Do you want to go on a hunting patrol?"

I quickly walked over to her so that I wouldn't be shouting across camp. I whispered when I was close enough, "Quietpaw can't hunt. We went over her hunters crouch yesterday and we are supposed to pick up on it today."

"Oh okay. Then can you go wake your brother up?"

I hissed in annoyance, "No, I'll still go. Just tell Quietpaw that I'll be back soon, when she wakes up."

Silverbreeze nodded and lucky for me, said nothing about me hissing at her. I walked out of the camp, close behind the patrol. It seemed like I hated my brother for no reason, but I had a reason. A very good reason.

I remember seeing Fernpaws wounds and the fear in her eyes. It was no mystery for me, I watched them train. If you could even call it that. I'm so glad that Birchstar chose me to be Quietpaws mentor and not him. If only Fernpaws could have had a different mentor while she was alive.

I sighed, as I ran into a big ball of fur. I heard the cat hiss in annoyance, "That's the third piece of prey that you scared off!" I recognized Oakstreams voice.

"Calm down, it's not like it's leaf-bare."

"Prey is still prey, now pay attention!"

I rolled my eyes and walked away. I quickly hunted two mice and brought them back to camp. I set them in the prey pile and went to look for Quietpaw. I decided that rather than searching camp, that I could just ask someone. I found Silverbreeze sunning herself.

"Where's Quietpaw?"

"She's training with your brother."

_What?!_

I kept myself from yelling at her and responded with my voice shaking, "O-okay." I walked briskly out of camp, but eventually broke into a run.

I ran to the training hollow. It took longer than it should take, or maybe that was my imagination. I kept running until I was just at the edge of the training hollow. I saw Quietpaw, huddled in a corner, scared and with fresh wounds on her sides. I looked just over, and saw my brother, Dustpool. I quickly ran into the training hollow and over to Quietpaw. I got there just as Dustpool was about to hit her. I stood in the way, so he hit me, but I hit him back.

"Move out of the way, Timberleaf."

"No. Quietpaw is my apprentice and I won't let you hurt her."

Dustpool hissed at me, "Both of you better not speak about this to anyone, or I'll kill you both."

"Why not kill me now?" I hissed at him. I felt Quietpaw flinch behind me.

"Sorry, but I have to catch up to my patrol." he turned and stalked away.

I immediately turned towards Quietpaw.

"Are you okay? Are any of the wounds deep or fatal or both?" I asked, panicked. We did not need a repeat of Fernpaw.

She shook her head.

"Okay, let's get you back to camp."

Again, she shook her head. I gave her a questioning look, but she got up and started practicing her hunters crouch.

I laughed a little, "Okay, we can work on your hunters crouch for a little bit. If you start feeling any major pain, tell me and we can head back to camp."

She nodded.

I watched as she crouched down and lifted her tail off the ground. She was still off balance, but that could still work, she just wouldn't be able to pounce straight forward. Just when she was bout to get up then try again, I called out to her.

"Just wait Quietpaw." she looked at me questioningly. I meowed, "I'm going to pretend to be a mouse and you creep forward and pounce. Yes, I realize you're still off balance."

I crouched down a few fox lengths in front of her and pretended to eat a nut or something. She crept forward and pounced. She landed to my right, her left.

"Good job!" I meowed. She gave me a 'then you must be delusional' look. I shook my head and laughed, "Do your hunters crouch again."

She crouched down and lifted her tail off the ground. I crouched down in front of her.

"Okay, now move to the right a little bit."

She scooted over and looked at me, obviously confused.

"Now pounce." I meowed. She tried jumping forward, but since her crouch was off balance, she landed on me.

"Good job!" I meowed and saw joy on her face as she got off me, "You just have to stay to the right of whatever you're hunting or whoever you're fighting."

She nodded, but I think I saw a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll just work on hunting for now. I'll probably just show you a few battle moves in case there's a border skirmish."

She nodded, but there was still fear in her eyes.

"Let's go back to camp." I meowed.

She walked next to me, the entire way back to camp. When we entered camp, there were a few cats glaring at me.

"Why'd you hit your brother and attack your apprentice?" Oakstream asked me.

I stared at the in shock then I saw my brother. Of course!

"I didn't attack her. I'll admit that I hit my brother, but he also hit me."

"Quit lying!" they turned to Quietpaw, "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head and pointed at my brother with her tail. He glared at her but quickly hid it. I couldn't believe that she was brave enough to do at even after he threatened her life. The cats around us looked shocked. They turned to Dustpool.

"Why would I hurt her? Timberleaf probably threatened her so she wouldn't tell." he meowed.

I hissed at him, "I'm not like you. I would never hurt my apprentice!"

"I didn't hurt Fernpaw."

"That's a lie! I saw you hurt her!"

"Fernpaw was attacked by a rogue."

"Oh so everyday she was attacked by a rogue while training with you but you never really had any wounds. So are you saying that you just hid while she was being attacked?"

"Just shut up and admit that you attacked Quietpaw."

"I can't admit something that isn't true." I meowed while glaring at him. He took a step towards us and I stepped in front of Quietpaw.

"Okay break it up! This is getting us no where. If this happens again, I will have to exile the guilty one." Birchstar interrupted.

Everyone immediately split up and went their separate ways. I turned to Quietpaw who was shaking.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Let's go for a walk." She nodded once and turned to the entrance, but we were stopped.

"Sorry, Timberleaf. I don't believe that you hurt Quietpaw but I have to send another cat with you." Silverbreeze meowed.

"Then you come with us."

"Okay."

She followed us out of camp. We went up the ravine and I stopped.

I meowed turning to Quietpaw, "How about we tour the territory now?"

She nodded her head excitedly.

I led the way to Fourtrees, with Quietpaw and Silverbreeze following close behind.

"That's fourtrees and the giant rock is where the leaders speak from while all the other cats are on the ground and listening, or sometimes listening."

Quietpaw laughed and so did Silverbreeze. I led the way all the way around the territory and pointing out almost every little detail, just for fun. The three of us were worn out by the time we got back to camp. We all headed for our dens right away.

Silverbreeze ran to the warriors den while I slowly walked and Quietpaw slowly walked to the apprentices den. Quietpaw disappeared into her den and I started to jog to mine. I curled up in my nest and fell fast asleep. Lucky for me, I had no dreams.

Not even the one about before I came to the clans. Thank Starclan.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up from a bad dream. A bad dream caused by yesterday's events. I got up and walked out of the den. I saw Timberleaf on the other side of camp. I ran over to him, excitedly, remembering that I managed my pounce yesterday. I veered slightly to the right and crouched down, lifting my tail off the ground. I crept forward and playfully pounced at him. He jumped out of the way just in time.

"You were too loud, I could hear you creeping up on me." he meowed.

I frowned.

"Don't worry, that's what we'll be working on today."

I jumped up and smiled. I gently grabbed his scruff and tugged towards the camp entrance.

He laughed, "Okay! Okay, bossy we can go."

_Yay!_

He got up and we jogged to the entrance, but we were cut off by Silverbreeze again.

"Sorry again. No training alone either."

"What?" He shouted, "I hate that stupid fur all of a brother."

"Timberleaf, don't get too mad. You can't blame someone for thinking that when they see one half bloody apprentice."

"He's not thinking it, he's making it up!"

I felt myself start to shake. I didn't like yelling, it scared me.

"You have no proof that he's making it up."

"Quietpaw knows."

"But she can't testify that."

He sighed in defeat and I stopped shaking. He gave me a concerned look, but he ignored it.

"Fine, you can watch the training sessions."

With that he walked out of camp and I followed close behind him. Silverbreeze sighed and followed close behind me.

"Timberleaf, you aren't supposed to treat your deputy that way." she called after him.

"I don't treat you like a deputy, I treat you like a friend." he called back to her.

I smiled. The one thing I didn't like here was all the labels they had. We walked in complete silence the rest of the way to the training hollow, but I could see relief in Silverbreeze's eyes. When we got there, she silently walked to the side of the clearing. Timberleaf turned to me.

"Okay show me your hunters crouch." he meowed then turned to Silverbreeze, "Everytime we've worked on her hunters crouch, it was off balance and we couldn't fix it, so we came up with a solution."

He crouched down in front of me and I shifted a little to the right. I slowly crept forward, carefully placing my paws. I wriggled my haunches and pounce 'forward'. Obviously my crouch was off balance, so I landed on him. Joy flooded through me, but faded when I saw concern on Silverbreeze's face while I got off of Timberleaf's back.

Sadly, Timberleaf saw the joy turn to a mix of sadness and failure. He turned to Silverbreeze, glaring.

"What?" he asked.

"I just think that it will affect her assessment."

"It works for her. She'll still be able to hunt and battle!" he hissed.

I pressed up against him, hoping that he'd stop yelling.

"Quietpaw is my apprentice. I get to train her, using what works for her, not others." he said matter-of-factly.

I smiled, it made me very happy that he didn't want to change me. I looked at him questioningly, as in, aren't we supposed to work on my stalking skills being quiet?

He laughed, "Yes, we can work on that now."

Silverbreeze looked at him curiously, "How'd you know what she meant?"

"You have to get to know your apprentice, Silverbreeze."

"Right. Sorry, go on."

He demonstrated how to creep up on someone or a piece of prey without them hearing you. I tried it about 50 times before getting it. Once I finally got it, he had me sneak up on Silverbreeze so he could watch how I did. The three of us walked back to camp happily.

"Timberleaf, do you want to come eat with me?" Silverbreeze asked him.

"Sorry, but I'm going to eat with Quietpaw." he responded.

Silverbreeze walked away with regret showing in her eyes. I glared at Timberleaf.

"What?"

I gave him a push in the direction of Silverbreeze, but he still didn't get it. I got up and grabbed him by the scruff. I started lightly tugging him in Silverbreeze's direction.

"Woah!" he meowed, shocked when I made him fall over.

I laughed and started pulling again.

"Okay! Okay! At least let me walk and you can show me."

I rolled my eyes as I let him get up. He picked up a piece of prey and followed me to Silverbreeze. I layed down near her and motioned for him to do the same, then motioned for him to stay as got up and left.

I don't need someone showing me pity just because I won't talk. Silverbreeze deserves him, I don't. I'm just a selfish cat that doesn't want to remember her past. I sighed, and skipped prey for the day. I walked to my den. I curled up in my nest to fall asleep, but Dustpool came in. I was in the apprentices den early so nobody else was in here. Just me and Dustpool.

"Hello young Quietpaw. So you tried to disobey me and tell someone the truth?"

I nodded, I was used to this. I probably shouldn't be, but I am. He's a younger version of my father.

"You know that if you do it one more time and they come close to believing you, I will kill you."

He unsheathed his claws and hit my face. Then he walked out of the den.

I felt the blood drip down the side of my face, but I didn't want to do anything about it. Ignoring the fact, I got up and left the den. The blood still dripped of my face, but I ignored it. Some cats stared at me shocked and others looked pleased, but who cares?

Timberleaf ran over to me with a concerned look on his face.

"What happened? Are you okay? Who did this?" he rambled on.

I nodded my head. Sadly, I could only answer one question.

"Did Dustpool do this?" he whispered.

I nodded my head.

Timberleaf glared at his brother, but Dustpool met his glare evenly, mouthing the words 'you're next'.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's kind of odd because he's not a main character, but this chapter is about Pine, Quietpaw/Rains brother that helped her escape. Oh and feel free to yell at me for neglecting my stories. If there's a story of mine that you want me to work on, just tell me. Enjoy!**

I got up once again, feeling bad about the betrayal coming up. I didn't want to do it, but I had to. I had to tell my father that she's alive. I can only hope that he won't kill me. I walked out of the den and over to my father.

"There's something I need to tell you." I meowed while bowing my head.

"Which is?" he hissed.

"Rain isn't dead. She joined Thunderclan."

"What?" he yelled.

"I-I'm sorry. But please stop attacking Rose and attack me."

He shook his head and growled, "No. You owe me. You will find Rain and bring her to me."

I stared at him in disbelief. I couldn't betray her that much! She was my sister. I had already let her down and betrayed her enough. I shook my head, but he glared at me.

"You'll do it if you want Rose to live."

I backed away, slightly nodding

"I-I'll go immediately."

He smiled and turned away. I ran off towards the clan territory. I can't betray her, but I have to. I slowly walked through Windclan territory. It would be nice if a patrol caught me and killed me. Sadly, they didn't. I found myself on Thunderclan territory far too soon. I snuck around, not even trying to find my sister. Sadly, I stumbled upon her. She looked like she was training with a tom cat.

"What do you smell?" he asked her.

She looked up at him with a hopeful look in her eyes, then in my direction.

"Did you smell another cat?" he asked.

She nodded excitedly and ran off towards me.

"Quietpaw, wait!" the tom called out.

Why isn't she talking to him? Oh wait! Crap, she's heading this way!

Right as I was ago to turn and run off, she bowled into my side. She stared up at me with a sparkling look in her eyes.

**This was a very short chapter, but I will finish his in the next chapter in Quietpaws point of view.**


	6. Chapter 6

I had silently begged Timberleaf to take me training a second time today. What I didn't know is that I'd either soon regret it or love it even more. I like to think of it as both. We ran to the training hollow together and he was going to work with me on scenting prey and enemies. When we got there, we quickly practiced my hunters crouch then got to scenting.

"What do you smell?" he asked me.

I sniffed the air and caught a familiar scent. I sniffed again and still caught it.

_It couldn't be him. My father probably found out already and killed him... But what if it is him? Hen I'd get to see my brother again. The one that risked his own life to protect me._

I looked up at Timberleaf with a hopeful expression.

"Did you smell another cat?" he asked.

I nodded excitedly and ran in the direction of which I smelt my brother.

"Quietpaw, wait!" the Timberleaf called to me nervously.

I soon ran into my brother. I looked up at him excitedly. He was alive after all! He started to back away, but I took a step towards him. Timberleaf came up behind me. Thankfully Pine introduced himself.

"I'm Pine, her brother." he meowed, gesturing towards me, "No, I haven't hunted on your territory."

Timberleaf dipped his head, "I didn't know Quietpaw had a brother. Then again, she doesn't talk."

Pine looked at me questioningly, but said nothing about it.

He gasped as he noticed my healing wounds, "Who did this to you?"

Timberleaf glanced down at me and I nodded slightly.

"My evil brother did it to her." he meowed painfully.

Pine sighed, "Well every family has at least one evil member."

I lightly hit my brother and he laughed. I gestured for them both to follow me to the training hollow. They both did. Timberleaf let Pine come with. I showed Pine what I had learned, it made me excited to see how happy my brother was for me.

After a while of training with Pine, he had to go. I tried to get him to stay, but he refused.

"Goodbye Quietpaw." he meowed.

I'm so glad he didn't call me Rain. Rain, like the tears that used to pour down my face when my father wasn't around. I turned around to walk back to Timberleaf after saying goodbye to my brother. As soon as he got there, he asked me a question I was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"What did he mean by at least every family has one evil member?"

I shrugged but he gave me a disbelieving look.

"Quietpaw, did anyone in your family hurt you?"

I shook my head. It was a lie, but I didn't want anyone else to know. I signaled for us to go back to camp and he gave me the 'this isn't over' look and headed back to camp with me. I sighed in relief when he went to talk to Silverbreeze.

Blizzardflame came over and sat down by me.

"So, why did Timberleaf look frustrated when you two got back and, not that I care, why didn't anyone else force you to let them come along?"

I just shrugged. I knew very well why he was frustrated, and why nobody else came along. Nobody else came with because we snuck out. He was frustrated because he knew that I lied to him. He just didn't know how much I had lied to him. What he didn't know was that I could talk, I just didn't want to risk telling anyone about my father.

I slightly shuttered at the thought of him. Blizzardflame looked down at me, but said nothing. I went to the prey pile, grabbed a small mouse and went back to eat. I ate it quickly and went to the apprentices den. I curled up in my nest and thought of my brother.

_It was nice of him to check up on me._

Although I was afraid of what I didn't know on why he came. I sighed and fell asleep.

_My father had offered to let everyone hunt. It wasn't often that we got to hunt because he liked to do all the hunting for us. I was going to be the last one to leave. As I tried to leave, he shoved me against a wall. I gasped I pain. He never did this before! I was always late and he never got this mad before!_

_I got up and tried to walk away, but I soon felt his claws digging into my back. I gasped in pain as he ripped at my flesh. I shouldn't have been late. If I wasn't late, this wouldn't have happened. Would it? I shook my head. It was bound to happen sooner or later. This was the side of him that he had kept hidden. _

_He bit down on my left leg. Hard. I gasped in pain as there was a snap. I felt my leg collapse beneath me. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. My father came over to me, smiling._

"_If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you. Don't even start to talk about it. I know what you saw me do and if you tell about that, I will torture you to death."_

_I stared at him shock. I had forgotten what he did, until now. Technically he attacked me for no reason, but now there was a reason. The reason to get me not to tell. He glared at me._

"_Get that stupid look off your face." he growled._

_I looked away from him as tears started to come. My mother came back soon after and gasped._

"_What happened?" she asked while running over to me._

_My father spoke before I could, "She said it was a clan cat."_

"_No… They never acted that vicious before…"_

_Well I guess thats the story we're going with..._


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up with tears stinging my eyes. That was the worst dream I could have… I shook my head then walked out of the den. I saw Timberleaf sitting at the camp entrance while watching the apprentices den. I ran over to him excitedly. I jumped around him, as he tried not to let me out of his sight. After a while he gave up.

"Well I guess we can't go training if you keep jumping around…"

My expression fell. What?

He laughed, "I'm kidding!"

I lightly hit his face and we walked out of camp. Luckily most cats were out on patrol or being lazy, so they didn't stalk us out of camp. I practically sprinted the whole way to the training hollow. Timberleaf jogged behind me. Way behind me. I sat and waited at the training hollow.

Lazy cat!

"Quietpaw, let's do battle training today." he meowed when he got here.

I froze. _What?_

I backed away while shaking my head. He gave me a concerned look and walked over to me.

"We won't do too much. It's just some defensive moves for if someone attacks you. I don't want you getting hurt because I didn't teach you." he explained.

I calmed down a little, but only a little.

"Quietpaw, are you okay?"

I smiled up at him shyly. Of course I wasn't okay, but I couldn't let him know. I walked towards him, signaling that I was ready to train.

"Okay, so the first one is a simple paw swipe." he swiped his paw at a tree.

I copied him, but didn't feel comfortable doing it. He showed me a few more battle moves after that. Like one where you swipe above the cats head so you look at their paw, then you trip them with the other paw. Once he said that training was over, I sniffed the air for my brother. There was no sign of him. I frowned. He didn't get to see me practicing something that could have helped save me from my father.

I sighed in relief as I remembered, I don't have to worry about crying in front of my father again. I don't have to get forced not to hold in the screams of pain. I could show my emotion whenever I wanted to now.

I looked up and saw Timberleaf looking at me. I signaled for him to go.

"Do you want to stay out here alone?"

I nodded my head and he gave me a concerned look.

"My brother will probably come looking for you though."

That's fine. I'm pretty sure Timberleaf would freak out if he ever found out that I was fine with being murdered.

Timberleaf gave me one last glance, then turned and left. I sat down in the training hollow, wondering why my brother didn't come watch me train.

I tasted the air once again and this time caught a trace of him. Pine came out of the bushes with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Rain." he whispered.

I looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry, but I have to bring you back to our father."

I shook my head and started to back away.

"P-pine I-I can't." I whispered with a hoarse voice. This was the first time I had spoken in nearly a moon.

"I can come with you and help you explain to the clan if you want."

I shook my head and started walking towards Thunderclan camp. I knew that I had to leave. Pine obviously knew that I secretly wanted him to come with me. We walked to Thunderclan camp in pure silence. When we got there, I heard gasps, but Timberleaf quickly ran over.

"This is Quietpaws brother. It's okay." he meowed quickly.

"My parents are very worried about Quietpaw and I need to take her home." Pine meowed.

Timberleaf looked at him, in shock. Then he looked over to me.

"Is it true?" I nodded while looking down at my paws.

I wish I didn't have to leave. Especially since I was leaving to go back to my father. I glanced up and saw sorrow in his eyes. Pine and I headed out of camp. Most of the way back home was silent.

My brother suddenly spoke up, "Rain I'm so sorry. I really didn't want to bring you back, but he threatened Roses life. I had to tell him about you because he was doing the same thing to Rose. I was hoping he would attack me instead and-"

I cut him off, "It's n-not your fault."

The rest of the way there, I stared down at my paws. When we got there, I saw relief on all my family members faces. Including my fathers. He clearly liked hurting me more than he liked hurting Rose.

"I was just about to let everyone go hunting for the night." he meowed happily, "Now we have two more to help hunt!"

One more...

My mother and siblings got up and left, disappointed that they couldn't talk to me. I was happy they couldn't, but sad that they left. When everyone had left, my father walked up to me and I ducked my head.

"What were you thinking when you ran away?" he growled.

"That I couldn't take it any longer." I whispered.

He laughed, "It's not all about you, Rain!"

He unsheathed his claws and hit my face. I flinched as he kept hitting my face after that. After a while, I was in so much pain that I did something I wouldn't have dared to do before. I jumped backwards and he glared at me.

"What was that?" he spat at me.

"Dodging." I whispered.

Around my father, anything I said came out as a whisper.

He jumped onto my back and scratched it as much as he could. He jumped off, picked me up and threw me against one of the dens. I gasped in pain. I looked at my pelt and it was covered in blood. My blood.

I staggered away from him. I heard Pine yelling.

"Stay away from her!"

"Pine, do you want it instead?"

"Yes." he meowed shakily, "Rain, run!"

I ran and stumbled back to clan territory. I darted along the Windclan border. It wasn't fast, but it was as fast as I could go at the moment. By now there were tears in my eyes. Why couldn't Pine have let him kill me? I didn't want to live with what he did to me.

I eventually found myself at fourtrees. I slowed down and stumbled on Thunderclan territory.


	8. Chapter 8

**This will be in Timberleafs point of view.**

I couldn't believe that I let her leave, just like that. I'm pretty sure I saw a hint of fear in her eyes when she looked up at me. It just doesn't feel right without her trying to drag me around. I sighed and looked over at the apprentices den. I couldn't let her leave, but it's already been a while since she left. It just doesn't feel right without her.

I got up to go on a walk in the forest. She was an eight moon old cat and didn't know how to hunt when she got here. Didn't her parents teach her? I then remembered what her brother had said, 'There's an evil cat in every family.' Who could it be in their family? Could it be him? No. Quietpaw was calm around him. When he told the clan for her that she was leaving, she looked scared and sad. Shouldn't you be happy to go home? Shouldn't you be happy to see your family?

I shrugged. I decided that hunting would be the best to keep my mind off of things. I tasted the air and caught the scent of blood. Who's bleeding? I tried to follow the scent, but it seemed like it was everywhere. I sat down and tasted the air again. I caught a familiar scent in it. Quietpaw!

"Quietpaw!" I called, "Quietpaw, where are you?"

I saw her small shape stumble out of some bushes. She was covered in blood and looking at me with bleeding eyes. I stared at her, stunned for a moment, but quickly snapped into action.

"Quietpaw. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let you leave!" I meowed quickly.

She shook her head.

"I am sorry."

She just shook her head again and winced in pain.

"You don't want me to be sorry?"

She nodded.

"Quietpaw I will always be sorry that I let this happen to you." I walked over to her side to help her back to camp. She shook her head as tears started to form in her eyes, but she still walked with me.

I helped her back to camp as quickly as I could. When we got to camp, I heard a few gasps. Amberfeather,bathe medicine cat ran over to us right away. She took Quietpaw away from me and brought her to her den.

"I'm sorry." I whispered after her.

I silently made a vow to myself not to sleep until I found out she was okay. If anything happened to her, I would never forgive myself. I should have stopped her from leaving when I saw the fear in her eyes, but I didn't. I just stood there like an idiot. Who did that to her? Who helped her escape? I felt like crying as I heard her crying inside the den. P

Whoever had done this to her would be back. I just know it. Why her? Of all cats, why did she have to be the one to suffer?

I could hear Amberfeather talking to her.

"Did someone you know do this to you?

This is when I wish Quietpaw would talk. Then I would know the answer. I was hoping it was a no. It had to be a no. I knew it was yes though. Otherwise why would she have been scared? I just hope it wasn't her kin. That's the main thing I wanted to be a no.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask this. Did Timberleaf do this to you?"

I knew her answer to that one. She wouldn't lie about that even if she were mad at me. She doesn't lie about things like that.

"Okay. I'm sorry I had to ask that, but I just want proof for the others. Where does it hurt the most?"

I nearly fell asleep after a while, but forced myself to stay awake. After what seemed like moons, Amberfeather came out.

"Good news everyone! Quietpaw will survive!"

I smiled. Yes! I'm glad that nothing bad happened to her. Well, nothing worse then what already has. I walked into the medicine den and saw Quietpaw, sound asleep. She looked like she was having a bad dream.

"Stop. Stop it, f-" her muttering in her sleep was cut off by her screaming.

Amberfeather came running in. I looked over at her.

"She's having a bad dream." I explained.

"Wake her up. It could stretch the serious wounds open if she keeps squirming like that." she instructed.

I started to softly shake Quietpaw. She was crying her sleep now and she kept crying as she woke up_. _I leaned closer to her.

"It's okay. It was just a dream." I whispered, repeatedly. Was it really _just _a dream?

She sobbed against my shoulder and I stood there feeling helpless. I knew she could talk now. I knew that she just chose not to. But why? Why didn't she want to talk? It was a mystery for me and I have a feeling that she wouldn't be telling me anytime soon. I didn't blame her. Whatever the reason was, I'm pretty sure it related to her coming back, covered in blood. Her own blood. Although I did wish for her to say something to me. Anything.

She eventually cried herself back to sleep and I laid her down. I laid down a fox length away from her. I watched her until I drifted to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to her whimpering in her sleep. I walked over and softly shook her. She opened her bright blue eyes and looked up at me. She smiled for the first time since she came back.

"Who did this to you?" I asked, I didn't want to, but I just had to know.

She looked away and I sat down by her.

"Quietpaw, did your brother do this?" she shook her head rapidly.

I figured that it wasn't her brother, but it wanted to make sure.

"Was it your kin?"

She stared up at me with pleading eyes, like she was begging me to drop it. I sighed and gave in. I didn't like it when she looked completely helpless. Like a lost kit. I love Quiet. She is the best cat ever. I didn't want her to be scared, or to feel helpless. I laid down and leaned my head against her. I softly cried into her fur. I'm pretty sure that pleading look meant yes.

She lightly hit me with her muzzle. I looked up and she smiled, like she was trying to tell me she was okay. But was she really?


	9. Chapter 9

Of all cats, it was Timberleaf that woke me up from my nightmare. Although I couldn't escape it, it was reality. I smiled as he looked down at me.

"Who did this to you?" he suddenly asked me.

I looked away and heard him sit down.

"Quietpaw, did your brother do this?"

I shook my head rapidly. Pine would never do that to me. He was the one that distracted my father so I could get away.

"Was it your kin?" he whispered, voice cracking a little.

I looked up at him, silently begging for him to let it go. I didn't want him to find out about my father. He laid down and buried his face into my fur. I heard him crying and lightly hit him with my muzzle. I smiled at him, lying that I was okay. He looked at me in disbelief, but smiled back. I didn't want him crying because of my father. Because of me.

Amberfeather had ordered him to help me up so I could stretch my legs. He slowly and carefully helped me get up. We very slowly made our way out of the medicine den. I soon saw my brother, with my father close behind, both with an equal amount of wounds on them. Everyone in camp was staring at them in shock.

I forced myself not to show fear because Timberleaf knew it wasn't Pine, so if I showed fear, he'd know was my father. My father briefly met my gaze and I looked at my paws. I stumbled forward to get to Pine. Timberleaf managed to catch me just before I fell. He looked at me calmly.

"Take it easy. You won't be able to move quickly for a while." he whispered.

I slightly nodded and pointed with my tail to Pine. Just at that moment, Pine looked over and saw me. I saw relief flood his sorrowful eyes. He ran over to me.

"I'm so glad you're okay Rain." he mumbled against my fur.

I looked from him to my father and sorrow filled his eyes again.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't keep him away fr-"

I shook my head. None of this was his fault. It was my fault. I didn't know how, but I know that it wasn't anyone else's. Lucky for me, Timberleaf wasn't listening to what Pine had said. Especially when Pine said my real name. Sadly, my father wasn't nice enough to only whisper it.

"Rain, I'm so glad you're okay." he meowed, with relief flooding his eyes.

Relief that I wasn't dead and he could hurt me more.

"Rain?" Timberleaf asked.

"That's her name from before the clans." my brother explained.

"She told us that her name was Quiet." Blizzardflame meowed.

I nodded. I could feel my fathers eyes burning against my pelt.

Timberleaf smiled down at me, "I like Quiet better."

That made me know that he knew I for one, hated the name Rain. He also knew that I could talk when I had met the patrol, but stopped talking when I came to the camp. Even when I met the patrol, I barely said anything. Timberleaf took me for a walk around camp while Birchstar questioned my father and brother. Timberleaf didn't say anything, he just looked lost in thought, which was fine by me. But, then he did say something.

"Who's that other cat?" he asked while looking at me.

I looked down at my paws, then awkwardly in the direction of my father.

"Is he your kin?"

I nodded.

"Brother?"

I shook my head.

"Father?"

I nodded, and stared back down at my paws. I didn't want to lie to Timberfur about that, so I told the truth. But now if he finds out that he abused me, he'll know that it's my father. I signaled towards the camp entrance.

Timberleaf laughed, "Sorry Quietpaw, but you need to heal more before you can train."

I pouted. I didn't want to stay in camp with my monster of a father. I grabbed a small mouse from the prey pile and Timberleaf helped me to the edge of camp. He sat by me while I ate, almost like he didn't want to leave my side ever again. I wouldn't mind if he never wanted to leave my side, he made me feel safe. I finished my mouse quickly. When I finished, Birchstar called a clan meeting.

"Quietpaws father and brother will be staying here for a while. We need to give them time to heal."

_No you don't! Well you can heal Pine, but not my father!_

"Meeting dismissed."

My father cam over to me and Timberleaf.

"Rain I'm so glad you made it out alive!" he shrieked.

_So what story is it this time?_

"If I would have known that other rogues would attack, I wouldn't have asked for you to come back."

I could see a look of sorrow in his eyes, but it wasn't the kind of sorrow that everyone thought it was. It was sorrow that it would be harder for him to abuse me now. I stared up at him, hiding my helpless look.

"Well I'll let you get back to talking with your friend." my father ended.

When he left, I looked down at my paws. Timberleaf turned to me.

"Do you want to go on a walk? No training, but it would be good if you stretched your legs."

I nodded my head and tried to get up right away. I nearly fell over but caught my balance. Timberleaf laughed and let me lean against him. I could see jealousy in Silverbreezes eyes.

_It's not my fault my father abused me! Well... Actually it is, I just don't know how yet._

We walked out of camp, thankfully my father was being healed so he couldn't follow us.

"So a bunch of rogues attacked you guys?" Timberleaf randomly asked.

I looked down at my paws.

_No._

I forced the tears that were threatening my eyes, back. I could tell that Timberleaf was looking at me, so when I looked up, I looked away from him.

"Quietpaw? Was it a bunch of rogues?" he asked again.

I didn't know how to answer. If I said no, he'd know my father was lying. If I said yes, I'd be lying to him. I slightly nodded my head anyways and looked over to him. He was giving me a disbelieving look. I looked away and back down at my paws. I have no clue about whether or not he purposely brought us to the training hollow.

"Okay so I just had to say no training while we were in camp, but I really want to teach you some things that you could use to protect yourself."

I smiled and looked up at him. What he didn't realise, was that for the first time, it wasn't a fake smile. It was a real smile because next time my father hurts me, I can hurt him too. Hopefully.

"I just have one question before we start."

I looked up at him, hoping it wasn't one relating to my injuries.

"How many times has this happened?"

I stared at him, shocked for a while. Then I looked down at my paws. I couldn't tell him how many times. Then he would either know that my father lied, or he'd think my father was greedy and only wanted his daughter back, not caring about my safety. Which both aren't exactly lies. He was greedy. He only wanted me back so he could hurt me instead of his precious Rose.

"Quietpaw, was it multiple times?"

I slightly nodded, hoping that he wouldn't think of my father as lying, but instead thinking of him as greedy. Timberleaf looked upset, but when he saw me looking at him, he smiled.

"How about some training?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, I understand that you won't be able to practice them now because you're injured, but I do want to teach you them."

He scratched a couple of boxes in the dirt.

"Okay, let's say that these boxes are cats."

He showed me a move for when your battling two cats, but it also works for one if they're about to roll you off their backs. You dig your claws into the cats back and jump onto the next, while turning your body. Then you grip your claws into the other cats back. He showed me a few more follow up attacks after that. I smiled when he finished, he looked really tired.

"I better get you back to camp now, otherwise Amberfeather won't be anywhere near happy."

We slowly walked back to camp. I actually frowned when we got to the ravine. He half carried me down the ravine, not wanting me to fall. When we got back to camp I saw a relieved look spread across Amberfeathers face.

"I think I should take that as an insult because in pretty sure that means they didn't realise I was with you." he muttered to me.

I laughed. He should definitely take that as an insult because they didn't realise he left camp.

"Quietpaw, I need to put fresh herbs on your wounds." Amberfeather called to me.

I froze. She was going to take me to the medicine den, where my father is, to put herbs on me. Timberleaf looked at me and I quickly hid my fear. He helped me walk over to Amberfeather and she took me from him. When we got in the den, I was happy to see my father was sleeping. I was still a bit tense because I felt like he was faking and was going to attack us at any moment.

Before I knew it, Amberfeather had already put fresh herbs on all my wounds. I got up as quickly as I could in my condition and limped towards the exit. Timberfur looked concerned when I ran into him.

"You okay?" he asked me.

I nodded. I was now that I wasn't in the same den as my father.

"Quietpaw, you would tell me if someone here hurt you, right?"

That was not true... Someone here had hurt me. Multiple times. I nodded anyways. I didn't want him to find out. The more I lied, the further he gets from the truth.

Whatever happens, he can't find out the truth. He already has his brother to deal with. He doesn't need to deal with my father because of me.


	10. Chapter 10

I limped back to the apprentices den. I could now walk on my own. Sadly, my father was able to walk on his own for a while and the other three apprentices had their assessment today, so they were made warriors. The apprentices den was almost like my den now. My very own horror den in my new home. My new home that started out being my escape, but it didn't last long.

I laid in my den, waiting for my father. I have the den to myself now, of course he'd use that to his advantage. All too soon, he came strolling in. He smiled at me, eyes gleaming with a thirst for blood. My blood. He redlined open a few of my wounds, and I was forced to hold back my screams. He left. While I layed there and bled. I just stayed where I was and fell asleep

I felt someone softly shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw a concerned look on his face. I had forgotten about my wounds. He looked at my side, then back at my face. I leaned over and saw the blood on my side.

"What happened?" he asked.

I shrugged. Hopefully he'll think that they broke open in my sleep.

He sighed, "Come one, let's go get Amberfeather to take cars of them."

We walked over to Amberfeathers den and she chewed up some marigold right away, then put it on my wounds, adding two layers of cobweb over it.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" she asked.

I shook my head. I only feel the pain as I'm getting the wounds. I saw Timberleaf frown when I shook my head. I smiled at him reassuringly. I am okay. I think. I'm okay if it's normal to be terrified of your father. In other words, I'll pretend I'm okay as long as it keeps me alive.

When Timberleaf and I got out of the medicine den, my father came up to us.

"Quietpaw, do you want to go on a walk with me? I'm pretty sure you know the territory, you could show me around."

I nodded. We walked out of camp and into the forest. Just him and I. Timberleaf is probably talking to my brother.

"Lead me as far as you can get from camp." my father ordered.

I led him to the Shadowclan border, not really caring about if it's farthest or not. He smiled when we got there.

"Rain, I got tired of not hearing your screams. You have no clue how much I love your screams of pain."

"I'm pretty sure I do." I mumbled.

He hit my face and knocked me over. He slowly dragged his claws down my side. Just as he asked, I let out my screams of pain. I wasn't allowed to hold them in. No matter how much I wanted to. He didn't hurt me as long as I expected him too, though. I turned to him when he suddenly stopped.

"Put some bad wounds on me." he ordered.

I did as he said and dug my claws deep into his flesh, slowly dragging them down. Once he was too covered in blood, we went back to camp. The cats gathered around us and gasped. Timberleaf ran up to me with worry in his eyes.

"What happened, Quietpaw?"

"Shadowclan." my father meowed simply.

Blizzardflame walked over, "How do you know the difference between each clan?" she questioned.

That's an easy one.

"My mate is from Thunderclan. She only ever talks about the clans."

"What's her name?"

"Featherwing."

I heard quite a few gasps. He had just mentioned the medicine cat that left Thunderclan. I shuffled my paws while looking down at them. When I glanced up, Timberleaf was staring at me with worry. Amberfeather came over and my father acted good by insisting that she heals me first. She came a put herbs on my wounds after Timberleaf had cleaned the blood off of them.

When Amberfeather finished mine, she moved on to my father. Timberleaf helped me to the far side of camp. We just sat by each other in silence for a while.

"Was it really Shadowclan?" he asked.

Crap! I didn't want to lie to him, but I also didn't want him to find out. I nodded my head sheepishly. He gave me a disbelieving look, but didn't question me any further. He had almost found out my secret. Thankfully, he didn't. I leaned against Timberleaf and slowly drifted to sleep. He woke me up a while later.

"Let's get you to the apprentices den." he whispered.

I nodded back sleepily. He laughed and brought me to my den. I then remembered that is be alone tonight. My father would be waiting for Timberleaf to leave. I curled up in my nest and stared at Timberleaf. He started to leave but I whimpered. I signaled for him to stay.

"Quietpaw, I should really head to the warriors den. You need to sleep."

I shook my head. He just had to stay. I didn't want my father to come in tonight. He looked at me sorrowfully.

"Alright, I'll stay."

I smiled and he curled up a fox length away from me. I closed my eyes, knowing that he actually would stay. When I woke up, I saw him sitting in the corner of the den, watching me. He smiled when he saw that I was awake. I smiled back and slowly got up. When I almost fell, he ran over and helped me up the rest of the way. We walked to the prey pile right away. I grabbed a usual small mouse and Timberleaf surprised me. He grabbed two big mice. We walked to the edge of camp and I finished eating while he only ate half of his first mouse. He pushed the other mouse towards me. I tried shoving it back, but he intercepted.

"Quietpaw, you need to eat. Ever since you got here, you only ate small mice. You will eat at least half of this one."

I nodded. I was hungry. After my father started abusing me, he told me not to pick the big pieces of prey. I listened because I'm afraid of him. I slowly ate the big mouse. I surprised myself by eating the whole thing.

Timberleaf looked at me pointedly, "So how'd a mouse and a half taste?"

Well I guess it's normal to count a small mouse as half a mouse. I smiled and nodded.

"Good."

I looked over and saw my father glaring at me. He was mad that I ate. He quickly looked away when Timberleaf looked over. I looked at Timberleaf and smiled. He's a good friend. He could choose to be with Silverbreeze who's constantly mooning over him and can talk to her and know that she'll respond, but instead, he's with me. I've thought about talking to him a few times, but I didn't know what I could say.

He jerked his head towards the camp entrance and I nodded. We walked out into the forest. We walked along the borders, rather than off into the middle of the territory. He looked lost in thought the whole way, but I knew he was alert.

"Why was your father glaring at you?"

I froze. That meant that my father didn't look away in time. I looked down and shuffled my paws uncomfortably. Timberleaf turned to face me.

"Quietpaw, why was he glaring at you?" he asked again.

I knew that I had to talk now. There's no way I could answer him with nodding or anything like that.

"H-he th-thinks it's greedy when s-someone eats too much prey." I whispered hoarsely.

He looked pleased that I talked, so I know that he knew I could talk all along.

"Is that all?"

I shook my head but didn't say anything else. Timberleaf frowned. I started walking again and so did he. We didn't say another word, the rest of the way back. We silently walked to the edge of the clearing and laid down. Not another word said between us that day.


	11. Chapter 11

I was asleep in my den again, with Timberleaf.

_He slammed me to the ground and ripped at my paw. I screamed in pain, because my father told me to. He told me not to hold it in. I screamed as he sliced deep wounds down my side. I wanted to cry because this was the tenth time he did it. I thought that the first time it was only because I was late for hunting again. That obviously wasn't the case._

_He picked me up by the scruff and threw me against a den wall. I was just about to get up and his paw slammed down onto my side. He dug his claws deep into my belly and I yowled in pain. When will Pine or someone be back? I looked over and saw Pine at the entrance to our little camp. He was staring at me, in shock. He quickly backed away and ran off. By the time my father had finally decided to leave me alone, my brother came back again. I was alone in my den, and bleeding._

_"Are you okay, Rain?" he asked immediately._

_"I'm fine." I meowed weakly._

_"How long has he been hurting you? I'm so sorry that I left. I just didn't want him to find out that I knew."_

_"It's fine. This was the tenth time."_

_My brother growled in anger and it scared me. I started to shake and he looked down at me._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."_

"Quietpaw, wake up." I heard Timberleafs concerned voice.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He glanced at me nervously.

"Quietpaw, I tried like ten times to wake you up. You wouldn't wake up. Why wouldn't you wake up?"

There were tears in his eyes. He was actually worried about me.

"Quietpaw, you were screaming in your sleep..." his voice was full of worry.

I sighed as I remembered my dream. No, not a dream. I remembered seeing reality while I slept. I glanced back up into Timberleafs concerned eyes. He stared down at me as tears threatened his eyes.

"What was your dream about?"

I looked down at my paws. I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't. There is no way I'd let him find out about my father. Or what I saw. That poor little kit.

"Quietpaw, please talk to me." he begged.

I suppose it's normal for him to be scared, since normally I wake up right away. Or when I wake up, I'm smiling. I was doing neither of those. I shook my head then looked up at him. He was crying. I tried to fake a smile, but I couldn't even manage one.

"Please. Please Quietpaw. Or at least tell me why you don't want to talk about. Please."

What could I tell him without giving away too much?

"It's n-not j-just a dream." I meowed hoarsely.

He paused and looked at me, "What?"

Now it was me crying. And he was trying to comfort me.

**The rest of the chapter is in Timberleafs POV**

I gazed down at her tear filled eyes. What did she mean by 'it wasn't just a dream'? What was her reality dream about? I remembered talking to Pine after she left with her father. He had told me not to leave her too often. What's that supposed to mean?

Her father looked too familiar for my comfort. There's that and the fact that I caught him glaring at her. He was way too familiar. It almost reminded me of when I was a kit. That evil cat hurting me and I went to another young cat, begging her for help, but her eyes were laced with fear as she saw him running towards us. She had fled, but I couldn't, I was too weak. The worst part is, my brother had let him and later joined. I was from a different litter than my brother. He wasn't too much older, but still older. I sighed as I stared down at her blue eyes.

"We better go eat." I whispered.

She nodded. She lifted her paw and wiped the tears from her eyes. Her wounds from 'Shadowclan' weren't that bad anymore. She could walk on her own, but I liked her leaning against me. She leaned against me now, even though she knew that she didn't need it. I walked with her over to the fresh kill pile. She grabbed a small mouse and so did I. If she wasn't going to eat that much, then neither was I. We ate our prey quickly, then just sat at the edge of camp in silence. I'm surprised that the cats on the patrol that found her didn't tell anyone at she could talk and chose not to.

I remembered the day she came like it was yesterday. When she entered the camp with the patrol I was curious about her. I had noticed the scars and fresh wounds with herbs on them. Wanted to get to know that broken she cat from the start. I was surprised when Birchstar had asked me to be her mentor. I was made a warrior only a few days before she came. When I asked him if he was sure, he said that nobody else would be better. I also noticed that she was a bit jumpy when it came to her being with only one other cat. It was obvious on the first day of training, she was wary around me but came to trust me.

Then there was that fear in her eyes when her brother announced that she had to go. She looked scared and sad. Only later that night she came back, bloody. Bloody, hurt, scared and helpless. Before she came and I had spent all my days with her or Silverbreeze, my brother would attack me when we were alone together he stopped when I started only spending time with Silverbreeze and started threatening me when Quietpaw came.

I felt so helpless when it came to helping Quietpaw. I wanted to know more, but everytime I brought it up she'd either look at her paws or look at me with pleading blue eyes. I could never really push her enough to tell me what's wrong. It's almost like she tries to shut her emotions away so that everyone else can't see them. She tries to hold everything in.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, her father glaring at her again. What? He can't consider that as greedy! That's what she normally eats. By now, I'm sure that she lied to me when she said it was because her father thought it was greedy. There was more to it. I want to find out, but I don't think she's told anyone ever. I looked at her now and she was looking at her paws, uncomfortably.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked her.

She nodded and was already starting to leave. I got up and followed her quickly. She didn't slow down until we were well away from camp. I just gave her a curious look, but didn't say anything. She suddenly stopped and was looking down at her paws. I looked around and was surprised to see that we were at the Shadowclan border.

"I know you're usually eager to leave camp, but today you were more eager than normal." I pointed out.

I saw one of her tears drop to the ground. Why is she crying? Did I say something wrong?

"I needed to escape." She meowed hoarsely.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, but she never responded. We just made our way around the territory and back to camp after that.

When we got to camp, she immediately walked to the apprentices den. I followed her right away. When we got in the den, her father was there.

"Can I talk to my daughter alone? I have to talk to her about the rest of our family."

I nodded and left. There was a voice in the back of my head nagging for me not to, but I did.i has no clue what they actually were talking about, but I knew that her father had lied to me on what they were talking about. All I do know for sure is that Quietpaw came out of the den with tear filled eyes and ran over to me right away. I glared up at her father.

"What did you say?" I hissed.

She looked up at me, "I have to go or the rogues will kill my mother and siblings."

"What? No, last time I let you leave, you came back covered in blood!"

"I'm sorry. I have to."

"Then I'm coming with."

"No, please don't. Please."

Each time her voice came out hoarsely and sounded with pain.

"Then try to protect yourself. Remember what I taught you."

She nodded, but said nothing more. She walked over to her father.

"Okay, let's go get Pine."

Then they left. Just like that. The apprentice that I loved so much, was gone. She left with fear, again.


	12. Chapter 12

I was at home again. With my brother and the monster. As soon as we were alone, he'd strike again. I just know he will. I was very cautious when around my original home. I looked around warily, nobody was here. Just me, the monster and Pine.

"Pine, off you go! Head out hunting." my father instructed.

Pine just sat there, "No."

"Go hunting and don't interrupt me or I will kill both of you." my father growled.

Pine looked at me apologetically and I forced a smile. Pine quickly ran off. I turned to my father and looked him in the eye. He jumped forward and scratched my muzzle. He scratched my muzzle over and over again. Right as he was about to hit a blow across my eyes, I jumped back.

He growled at me, "What was that?"

"A basic dodge." I responded coolly.

"Can you only dodge?"

"No."

"Really? Then fight back." he mused.

I jumped onto his back and dug my claws in. He rolled over immediately so I couldn't jump off. I let go of his back and he quickly got up, then pinned me. He scratched up my belly and I screamed in pain. He smiled at that. He sliced nearly all over my belly. Laughing at each scream of pain. I felt tears stinging my eyes.

Crap! Now he's going to attack my face again!

He smiled as I realized it. I whined as he slowly slid his claws down the side of my face. I whimpered, half wishing that Timberleaf were here. He would protect me. Right?

"Oh and your friend, he also has a wonderful scream of pain. It's not as good as yours though." my father interrupted my thoughts.

Wait what? When has he ever met Timberleaf before?

"Do you not remember?" he asked after seeing my stunned face, "That's the reason I started on you. I decided to stay on you because your scream was better."

More tears stung my eyes. He scratched my face more, but I didn't care. I remembered that had walked away from him. He was obviously older but not by much. I could have tried to help, but I didn't. My father started scratching my sides and I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't. He slammed a paw down onto my leg. I screamed loudly in pain as it snapped.

"I gave you the chance to fight back and you still ended up in the same condition that you usually end up in. You're a worthless daughter." he growled into my ear.

I cried as he walked away. I slowly and painfully sat up. He went to go hunt, if I wanted to escape, I could. He would find me again if I did though. I should have told Timberleaf. I should have told the truth. It was too late now, my father would eventually kill me.

This was not the father I knew when I was a kit. He wasn't even a real father. A real father wouldn't abuse his daughter for fun. Or call his daughter worthless. He wasn't wrong though. I am worthless. I lost, even when he gave me the chance to fight back. I could barely even pounce correctly. I turned around to limp to my den and saw a black tom staring at me, shocked.

"This might sound rude, but what happened to you?" he finally meowed.

I just smiled at him shyly. I just couldn't find myself to straight out say, my father abused me. I just kindly shook my head, hoping he'd get the message.

"Come with me." he ordered.

Could I trust him? Well I can trust him more than I could trust my father.

I walked over to him, letting him know I'd go with. He led me to a barn not too far away.

"We can stay here for a while."

I looked at him curiously.

"I live a while away. I just want to wait until you're fit to travel." he meowed while looking at my busted leg.

_Doesn't he have any herbs? I can't just leave my leg like this._

He did nothing. He was just staring at me.

_Don't you want my name? Aren't you going to give me yours?_

I laid down and drifted to sleep, it's better than waiting for him to actually say something.

_"Quietpaw, everyone's strong in their own way, so don't worry about physical strength." Timberleaf meowed reassuringly._

_How could he tell I was scared about that?_

_I nodded my head, hoping he understood. I didn't realise that I was backing away as he showed me the battle move. He looked over at me questioningly._

_"Why are you backing away? I won't hurt you. Even if I did accidentally hit you, my claws are sheathed." he meowed kindly._

_I slowly walked back towards him as he sat down patiently. I ducked my head as I got closer, half expecting him to hit my face. He didn't. He just sat there, patiently waiting for me to calm down._

_"Okay, are you ready to go now?"_

_I slightly nodded._

_"You'll have to look up in order to know this one."_

_I glanced up and he was smiling at me. Not in an evil way like my father did, but it was a kind way._

_"Now, back to that battle move..."_

_I looked at him with pleading eyes, hoping he would just let me go back to camp. His eyes filled with sorrow as he saw my pleading look._

_He sighed, "We don't have to battle train today, but eventually you'll have to learn." _

_I nodded and looked at my paws._

_"Let's get back to camp."_

_I slowly got up and he was already on the other side of the training hollow, waiting for me. I slowly walked over to him while looking down._

_"Quietpaw, tomorrow is more hunting." he told me and I slightly nodded._

I woke up and found myself still in the barn. I was hoping to find myself in Thinderclan territory. That cat was still staring at me and it was making me uncomfortable. I looked down at my paws and started shuffling them. Well just the one... The other is still broken. It's like he expected it to magically heal while I slept. He suddenly looked away.

"Err sorry." he muttered.

I just nodded, even though he wasn't looking at me.

I heard him mutter again, "Seems stuck up..."

I felt my fur bristle a bit as anger filled my eyes. Then I quickly glance away from him. I could feel his eyes burning into my pelt again. My ears were hot with embarrassment. I felt tears come to my eyes as I remembered when Timberleaf would watch me and wait for me to calm down. I tried blinking the tears away but the kept coming. The tom just kept staring at me. I can't help but wonder how Timberleaf has been coping since I left.

"I-I'm sorry th-that I'm b-being rude..." I stuttered, "It's j-just that I've r-recently been th-through a lot a-and-" I cut myself off as I began to cry more.

I cried because I couldn't see Timberleaf. I cried because my father wasn't like a father should be. I view my brother more as a father figure. Right now, I can't stand the fact of not being in Thunderclan. Thunderclan is the one place I felt I belong. I glanced up at the black tom and limped backwards, afraid that he'd hit me. He didn't. He just stared at me in awe.

"I-I'm R- err... Quietpaw."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm err... I'm Thunder... Your fathers brother..." he meowed awkwardly.

I didn't realise I was backing away from him until worry lit his eyes.

"No wait! I'm sorry... I saw what he did to you... I won't hurt you... I just can't exactly heal you either..."

I smiled at him. Iit was funny how he kept apologizing. He only scared me... It's not like he offended me.

"I-it's okay.." I meowed while looking at my paws.

"Umm... I could take you to Windclan... They've come to like me... They won't be hostile towards me."

"They will be to me... I attacked them for attacking my brother.." I whispered, just barely able to hear myself.

He nodded in return, "How about Riverclan? Or Shadowclan maybe..."

I shook my head, "How about Thunderclan?" I asked hopefully.

His gaze was laced with fear. What's his problem with Thunderclan? They aren't bad cats... Well not all of them.

"Is that where you really want to go?" he asked nervously, "Maybe somewhere closer would work better... With your leg in that condition and all..."

I nodded my head, "I'll be f-fine. I-it's not the f-first time he broke it..."

Thunder nodded, "Thunderclan it is then.. We can leave tomorrow night at Moonhigh."

I'm pretty sure I whimpered a little because he looked at me funny.


	13. Chapter 13

I hoped that it was all just a bad dream that Quietpaw had left, but when I woke up, she was still gone. I'm pretty sure she won't be coming back anytime soon. I had a dream about the first day I had tried to do battle training with her.

DREAM MEMORY:

I noticed the fear in her eyes when I mentioned we were doing battle training today.

"Quietpaw, everyone is strong in their own way, so don't worry about physical strength." I meowed, trying to sound reassuring.

She nodded her head and I started to show her the move. When I looked over, I noticed that she was backing away. I looked at her questioningly.

"Why are you backing away? I won't hurt you. Even if I did accidentally hit you, my claws are sheathed." I meowed as kindly as possible.

She slowly and warily started walking back towards me. I sat down waiting patiently for her to come back. She had her head ducked in fear. Did she think I was going to hurt her for being afraid? It's normal to be afraid. Isn't it? Maybe that's just me...

"Okay, are you ready to go now?" I asked once she had calmed down enough.

She slightly nodded while still looking at her paws.

"You'll have to look up in order to learn this one."

She glanced up and I smiled at her. I smiled the kindest smile I had. I looked into her pain filled blue eyes.

_What had happened to this cat to make her so scared?_

"Now, back to the battle move..."

She looked at me with pleading eyes. Almost like she was begging me not to do battle training yet. My eyes filled with sorrow as I looked into those blue pleading eyes. She was afraid of something and I wasn't going to push her.

I sighed, "We don't have to battle train today, but eventually you'll have to learn."

She nodded and looked down at her paws. I walked quickly to the edge of the clearing as she slowly and nervously got up. I waited patiently at the edge of the clearing. She walked towards me while looking at her paws.

"Quietpaw, tomorrow is more hunting." I told her and she nodded in return.

DREAM MEMORY END

I wonder what she's doing now. Is she okay? Is she hurt? Is she scared? I don't know if I actually wanted to know. The only thing I knew for sure was that, this was only second day without her and I felt like I was dying. I wanted her to return. I was lonely and scared without her. She was brave enough to try and give away my brothers secret, just to protect me. Nobody else would have done that. But that could only mean my brother wasn't the worst she's had. It also meant that she didn't care about him threatening to kill her.

I sat at the edge of camp, alone. Although nobody was training or out on patrol at the moment, it felt like nobody was here. It was unnatural without Quietpaw dragging me around. Or trying to. I stared off into space and watched the day pass by before me. It was nearly Moonhigh when I heard a commotion outside of camp. I debated going to check it out. I ended up deciding to. I got up from my spot and went to see what was going on. I stepped out of camp and saw a black tom and... Quietpaw.

She looked at me and smiled, then glanced uneasily at one of her paws. I looked at the one she wasn't looking at and noticed she was holding it up off the ground. I stepped closer and saw the bone sticking out.

"Quietpaw, what happened?" I asked, ignoring the tom.

She glanced up at me then back down at her paw. She got up and limped towards me after some hesitation.

I froze as I remembered seeing those sorry eyes before. I also realized that I had never seen her pelt, not drenched in blood.

"Quietpaw, what's the true color of your pelt?"

"L-light grey..." she looked at me questioningly.

I nearly fainted right there. Her father was the abusive tom that my brother had let attack me. He had done this to her. Multiple times. Why would he do that to his own daughter? What had she ever done wrong?

"Quietpaw... Please. Please tell me I'm being delusional. Please." I half whined, half whispered to her.

She gave me a questioning look.

"Please tell me he didn't hurt you."

She tilted her head in confusion and pointed her tail at the black tom. I shook my head.

"Y-your f-father." I stammered.

She stared at me in fear and shock. I knew right then that no matter how much I didn't want to, I'd have to face reality. I started to feel dizzy and before I realized it, I fainted.

I woke up in Amberfeathers den, and saw Quietpaw sleeping by the other wall. She had herbs on all her wounds, while I was just in here so Amberfeather could make sure I wasn't sick. I was sick. I was sickened that Quietpaws father would do that. I slowly got up, careful not to faint again. I walked over to Quietpaw and laid down next to her. I rested my head on my paws.

_What could push someone so far whereas they abuse their own kit? What would keep them abusing their kit?_


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up to Timberleafs warm fur against me. I didn't show that I was awake because I didn't want him to move. I was terrified of what would happen next. I knew that no matter what, Timberleaf would stay by me until the end. How did Timberleaf find out it was my father? I wanted to cry, but crying now would be selfish of me.

After a while of hesitation, I slowly rolled over to face Timberleaf. I winced in pain as I hit my leg on the ground. Timberleaf had a concerned look in his eyes. He looked at me with worry and happiness. He was probably worrying about me but happy I'm back.

"No training today." he whispered teasingly.

I laughed. He knew I loved training.

"How'd you figure it out?" I asked him.

"I remember him hurting me."

I suddenly remembered that kit, the kit that was like half a moon older than me. I walked away rather than helping him. I ended up forgetting about the kit by the next day. I only remembered when my father mentioned it.

I swallowed, mustering all my strength so I wouldn't cry, "I'm sorry, Timberleaf. I should have-"

"It's not your fault. It's my brothers. My brother let him."

I shook my head, trying to block the tears. I didn't like crying over my father.

"He abused you because he knew that you knew about him attacking me, didn't he?"

I nodded my head, still fighting the tears.

"Quietpaw, why did he keep attacking you?" he asked, voice cracking.

I looked away from him, tears stinging my eyes. How would he react if he found it why? Would he still care about me? Would he believe me?

"Quietpaw?"

"H-he liked my s-screams of p-pain..." I whispered as I started to cry.

Timberleaf leaned up against me. We stayed like that for a long time. We stayed leaning up against each other like we couldn't even lay on our own. When I finally stopped crying, Timberleaf slowly and carefully helped me up. Rather than just dragging me, like my father would have, he let me lean against him as I limped forward.

"So you met Stormarch?"

I looked at him questioningly.

"The black tom you arrived with. He used to be part of Thunderclan, but left because he didn't like how hostile my brother was. You heard me mention Fernpaw before. Fernpaw is his sister. Stormarch knew exactly what my brother did to her, he didn't like anyone else here for not being logical, so he left." Timberleaf explained.

"That would explain why he was scared to come. He mentioned the other three clans, but not this one."

"Yeah... He probably left by now..."

"I'm confused. He said that he was my fathers brother. Was my father part of the clan?"

"No, Stormarch and well... Your father, were born out of the clan."

I heard a growl behind us. Timberleaf spun around right away and I turned as quickly as I could. I came face to face with Dustpool. He was growling at us and nobody was out to witness it, because it's Moonhigh.

"You have guts coming back, Quietpaw."

"I came back because you aren't anywhere near as bad as my father." I meowed, looking him in the eye.

"So you can talk?" he smiled.

"Yeah... You just heard me talk so I'm pretty sure that means I can."

He rolled his eyes and hit my face, claws unsheathed. Timberleaf jumped onto his back and twisted, pulling his brother off balance. His brother rolled over, but Timberleaf jumped off just in time. Dustpool got up and faced Timberleaf, he scratched just below Timberleafs throat.

Just when I thought Dustpool was about to attack Timberleaf again, he turned and slammed his paw against my broken leg. I yowled in pain and I could hear warriors stirring in their nests. Dustpool managed to switch spots with Timberleaf by the time the first few warriors came out of their den.

"Timberleaf attacked Quietpaw again?" one warrior questioned.

As soon as that question was out, I shook my head.

"Dustpool hit my broken leg and scratched Timberleaf a few times. Dustpool also killed Fernpaw, both Timberleaf and Stormarch know that for a fact." I meowed, trying not to let my voice crack from the pain seeping through my leg.

I heard a few gasps. It was Blizzardflame who ran at Dustpool and jumped on his back. She scratched him until he fell over and she held him down.

"Blizzardflame is Fernpaws sister. Stormarch and your father have a different mother than Blizzardflame and Fernpaw." Timberleaf whispered to me.

Makes a lot of sense...

"Get out of Thunderclan." she growled.

"You aren't the leader." Dustpool retorted.

"She might not be, but I am and I say, get out! You're exiled! Don't put a single paw on Thunderclan territory ever again, or I will kill you myself!" Birchstar hissed.

_That's a bit harsh for a leader..._

Blizzardflame let Dustpool up and he walked out of camp without another word heard from him. He was probably going to go to my family. I looked at Timberleaf shakily. He walked over to me and licked my cheek.

"I love you, Quietpaw." he whispered.

I smiled and leaned my head against him, forgetting about what had just happened at the moment.

"I love you too, Timberleaf."

Amberfeather came over to heal Timberleafs wounds then to look at my face and leg. When she was don't, Timberleaf and I slowly walked to the apprentices den and fell asleep, not a single fear at that moment because we had each other.

**OKAY EVERYONE WHO READ THIS BOOK! LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A SECOND ONE. IF I DO MAKE A SECOND ONE, IT WOULD INVOLVE MORE ON WHY PINE HAD TO BETRAY QUIETPAW... I know that this story was short, but that's why I'm debating a second book..**


End file.
